Sequentia
by PunkNight
Summary: Amaba a Bella. Tanto, que si hubiese podido habria entregado mi vida por la de ella. Y sin embargo..ahora, Dios habia decidido tener a Bella, y despues ella reclamó conocer a su bebe. M x Lemmon.


**The Sadness Story Contest**

**Sequentia**

**Por: NightStar.007**

**Pareja: Edward / Bella.**

**Sumary**: **Amaba a Bella. Tanto, que si hubiese podido habria entregado mi vida por la de ella. Y sin embargo..ahora, Dios habia decidido tener a Bella, y despues ella reclamó conocer a su bebe. M x Lemmon. Sadness Story Contest**

**Rating: M **(por lemmon)

**Numero de palabras: 11,192**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Los personas no me pertenecen, solo me adjunto la historia.**

* * *

_Edward POV._

Aun recuerdo el día en que ambos dijimos "Sí, acepto", en aquella barroca Iglesia de los barrios más elegantes de Inglaterra. Ella vestía hermosa, tan preciosa que no podía describir como se veía, ni siquiera las palabras se acercaban. Pero ahí estaba ella, su presencia, su figura… Y no importaba nada más.

Yo, el hombre más feliz de ese día y de aquel entonces, la observaba caminar, sonriente, con su piel blanca como porcelana, hacia al altar. Su vestido blanco solo realzaba lo perfecta que era su silueta, frágil, pequeña y delicada, mientras su cabello marrón, caía en bucles sobre sus hombros.

Mi futura esposa cargaba un ramo de rosas blancas, eran cerca de veinticuatro, y veinticuatro eran los meses que habíamos pasado juntos antes de aventurarnos a la vida de casados.

Nos conocimos en la Universidad, yo estudiaba medicina, mientras mi enamorada se dejaba llevar por el Arte y Literatura. Todo había comenzado cierta noche de verano cuando no encontramos en la calle, frente a un pequeño parque que servia como punto de encuentro a diversas citas, porque casualmente, el chico que le gustaba y con quien iba a salir la había dejado plantada, y ella estaba bastante indignada

–Tranquila –Dije –Estoy seguro de que ese sujeto ni siquiera vale la pena. Tú eres muy bonita.

– ¿Con que te parezco bonita? –Me pregunto con una sonrisa y con cierto toque de humor.

–Pues sí –Admití con cierta timidez. La chica era muy bonita, en sus ojos había algo que me atraía impresionantemente, tan solo quería verla. –… Conozco un buen lugar para tomar algo, ¿me dejas invitarte un trago?

–Sí. – Contestó con una menuda risa.

Y ahí comenzó todo, hablamos, nos fuimos conociendo más y más, yo quería estar cerca de ella siempre, no había momento en que no pensara ni soñara con aquella asombrosa chica, y afortunadamente, ella también se sentía de la misma forma. Entonces nos convertimos en pareja, disfrutaba besarla, ya que esos dulces y delicados labios eran mi perdición. Amaba estar a su lado, tomarla de la mano, abrazarla, hacerla sentir protegida, hasta que llegó el momento en que me di cuenta de que no quería ver a nadie más, no quería besar a otra chica que no fuera ella, solo quería sentir sus manos alrededor de la mía, sus brazos entorno a mi cintura, y sentir su estrecha figura junto a la mía. Quería estar toda la vida con ella. Quería amarla todas los días, y ser el único dueño de todo su ser.

Para ello, necesitaba saber si ella pensaba lo mismo, así que todo un día nos "fugamos", primero fuimos a un día de campo al bosque, ahí nos la pasamos jugando y en sesiones de besos. Me encantaba esa sensación. Posteriormente, como a las cinco de la tarde, fuimos a ver una película al cine, ahí, en la oscuridad de la sala, nos besábamos igualmente, y cuando al fin ambos nos dignábamos a ver la función me gustaba pasar mi brazo detrás ella. También aventábamos palomitas.

Con ella podía ser realmente yo. No importaba si decidía ser infantil o ser un aguafiestas, a mi chica le gustaba tal como era.

Finalmente la lleve a una cena en casa, la cual había hecho y organizado solamente yo. Con todo mi esfuerzo, y por supuesto, unas diez revistas de cocina, había logrado hacer espaguetis con una perfecta salsa, también logré hacer un delicioso postre, un soufflé –Aunque, en realidad, parecía todo, menos un soufflé –

Sorprendida, me beso diciéndome con voz dulce:

–No debiste de harte molestado, Edward, pudimos haber pedido comida china, y aun así seria perfecto.

–Lo sé –Comencé – Pero esta es una ocasión especial.

– ¿Especial? –Pregunto, curiosa. – ¿festejamos algo? ... Espera… ¿Acaso olvide nuestro aniversario?

– Nada de eso – La silencie poniendo mi dedo índice en sus delgados labios suavemente. Enseguida la conduje hacia el comedor el cual había adornado con velas y en el centro de la mesa había una botella de vino de hace cinco años, ella tomo asiento y yo fui por los platos, sirviéndolos.

– ¿Seguro de que no olvide nuestro aniversario? – Volvió a preguntar algo confusa y yo negué sonriente, aunque estaba perdiendo mi serenidad, los nervios me estaba comenzando a carcomer. ¿De verdad iba a hacer "la gran pregunta"?... Oh, mi Dios. Iba a hacerlo.

Serví el vino en dos copas, una para ella y otra para mí. Coloque el plato con espaguetis en la mesa, frente a ella, lo mismo hice conmigo. Me senté a su lado, solo pude sonreírle por ahora, ambos comenzamos a comer.

– Mmmm… Edward – Dijo sonriente, con comida aun en la boca – Esta delicioso.

–Vaya – Me enrojecí – Ahora es cuando necesito aquellos delantales que dicen "Kiss the Cook".

Mi novia rió.

Una ves que terminamos de comer, y de llevar nuestras copas a la mitad, decidí comenzar.

– Veras… Todo este día ha tenido… Una razón. – Me creía tartamudear, empezaba a sentir un nudo en mi garganta, la sensación era horrible. ¿Qué me diría ella ante mi propuesta?

Ella esperó a que continuara.

– Desde hace… unos días me he estado preguntando cierto asunto… En realidad es una proposición –Agregué rápidamente. –…¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos saliendo?... ¿Casi dos años? ¿725 días?...

–Edward – Musitó confundida – ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?...y… ¿en realidad llevamos 725 días? Tenía entendido de que llevábamos 719…

Reí histéricamente.

– Mi calendario dice que llevamos 725 días –Entonces me sentí arder al ver su cara de sorpresa –…. Pero ese no es el punto –Dije sonrojado ante mi espontánea declaración de haber marcado en un calendario los días que llevaba saliendo con ella.

– Espera –Dijo ella pensativa –Creo que ya sé que me vas a "proponer".

– ¿Ah, sí? – Pregunte, con la sorpresa ahora en mi voz, pero ligeramente aliviado por no tener que hablar más.

– Sí. – Me respondió, nada alarmada, preocupada o asustada. – ¿Quieres que hagamos algo "sucio", verdad?

Me sentí sonrojar mucho más al mismo tiempo en que me sobresaltaba.

– ¡No, claro que no! –Respondí enseguida, lo máximo que ella y yo habíamos llegado era a tocarnos por encima de la ropa. La deseaba muchísimo, pero quería hacer las cosas bien. – ¿Por quien me tomas?

–… Por nadie, cariño –Me dijo dulcemente – Es solo que… No lo sé, me dio un presentimiento, pero bueno… Igual y hubiese accedido.

En ese momento mire a mi novia de una forma rara... Extrañada…. ¿Si le hubiera propuesto algo como… sexo en un ascensor hubiese accedido?

Despeje mi mente tratando de pensar en mi meta.

– Lo que en realidad quiero decir es… – Volví a comenzar, recobrando la postura. Los nervios se volvieron a mi, podía sentir mi corazón palpitar frenéticamente de nuevo. Por un momento pensé que empezaba a sudar frío. – Te amo. Eres la chica con la cual quiero estar… y sin la cual no puedo estar – Tragué saliva –… ¿Quieres…. Quisieras…. Ser mi esposa?

Nunca olvidare el momento en que ella se paro de la silla, se acerco a mi, son su serena y nada expresiva mirada. En ese momento pensé: "Por Dios, la he asustado ¡que no se vaya! ¡Por favor!". Pero no. Tomo mi rostro con sus manos y me beso de la forma más dulce y sensual en los labios. Yo la rodee con mis brazos correspondiendo el beso.

– ¿Eso es un Sí? – Pregunte, sin aliento, al término de nuestro beso.

Mi novia me sonrió y volvió a besarme.

–Isabella Marie Swan– Hablo el sacerdote. Y ahora la tenia frente a mí, hermosa, sonriente, con felicidad en su mirada, apunto de decir aquella bella palabra para dar inicio a nuestra vida de casados. Yo había prometido amarla, cuidarla, y respetarla, todo eso y más, hasta mucho después de que la muerte nos separara. – ¿Aceptas a Edward Anthony Masen Cullen como tu esposo?

– Sí

Sonreí.

– Ahora – El sacerdote se dirigió a mi – Puede besar a la novia.

Me acerque a Bella, la tome entre mis brazos, y delicadamente empecé a besarla, para después subir un poco la intensidad. Al tiempo en que mis labios hicieron contacto con los de ella, se oyeron aplausos de nuestros invitados. Ella rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y me correspondió de igual manera. Nos acabábamos de dar nuestro primer beso como una pareja casada, Bella ahora era mi esposa, solo y únicamente mía. No iba a dejar que nada ni nadie nos separara.

.

Que equivocado estaba…

.

El resto de la fiesta fue fantástica, desde nuestro primer baile como esposos hasta nuestra partida del pastel nupcial. Yo me la pasaba abrazándola y besándola. Y ella, me tomaba de la mano sin soltarme nunca, podía ver en su mirada el amor que sentía por mi, lo cual me hacia mucho más feliz. Muchas personas nos trajeron muchos obsequios, eso a Bella le incomodaba de cierta manera. A muchas personas les agradaba sentirse queridas al recibir presentes, pero mi Bella prefería ahorrarse todo eso, según ella, el mejor regalo era su presencia. Un regalo que nos impresiono mucho a ambos, fue el de mi padre, Carlisle, el nos había dado de forma "generosa" un auto ultimo modelo. No iba a negarlo, me había encantado ese regalo, a Bella, no tanto.

La noche de bodas fue algo que jamás olvidaré. Entramos a la suite nupcial del hotel cinco estrellas que mi familia había pagado, yo la iba cargando y ella se sujetaba de mi cuello, ambos sonreíamos. Había sido nuestro día, y ahora iba a ser nuestra noche.

La habitación había estado adornada con pétalos de rosa esparcidos en el piso y en algunas partes de la cama, no me hubiese sorprendido si al entrar al baño la bañera no hubiera estado llena con algunos pétalos repartidos en ella. Nuestro cuarto tenía una decoración bastante familiar, casi no parecía una suite nupcial, pero el decorado era lo que menos importaba.

Coloque a mi esposa cuidadosamente en la enorme cama, el edredón era de color beige, con delgadas ramificaciones doradas las cuales finalizaban en una onda. Me acosté a su lado y nos recargamos sobre la cabecera. Su blanco vestido estaba desplegado a la mitad de la cama, y yo junto a ella. Era todo lo que importaba, así nos había imaginado, nosotros dos juntos, por siempre y para siempre.

Bella me miraba de una forma insinuante e inocente a la vez, yo tan solo quería besarla y abrazarla. Quería sentir su suave piel. Ella rió, creo que mi mirada casi devoradora le causaba gracia. Nos miramos un largo rato, con las luces de la habitación bajas, y los centellos de la luna y de las estrellas entrando a través de la enorme ventana que daba vista a un majestuoso paisaje de un bosque.

Pose mi mano en su mejilla, acariciándola, después baje hasta su cuello con un menudo rocé hasta llegar a su escote, después mi mano volvió a su mejilla. Y volví a mirarla como si fuera la ultima ves que la miraría. Ella era tan hermosa, en realidad, a veces no podía creer que Bella había decidido estar conmigo, ni muchos que hubiese aceptado ser mi esposa.

Bella me saco de aquel hilo de pensamientos besándome por sorpresa, sus brazos se enrollaron a mi cuello y yo fui quedando sobre ella. Ella, en ese momento, había sacado un entusiasmo que me sacó de sí, jamás la había notado tan enérgica, ni siquiera la vez en que tuvimos una ardiente sesión de besos en el sofá de su casa mientras Charlie, su padre, no estaba en los alrededores.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que ella paro el beso, yo me separe de mala gana mirándola interrogante, y ella con una sospechosa sonrisa me empujó de una forma sutil, pero bastante decidida, hacia atrás. Al final yo quede acostado, Bella se acomodaba encima mío de una manera traviesa pero a la ves dulce, su cabello color chocolate caía del lado izquierdo, por el momento lo acaricie, cada vez que tocaba un mechón y lo movía a cuestión de juego, el delicioso olor a Fresia inundaba mi sentido del olfato. Ella me seguía sonriendo y mis ganas de besarla y estrecharla a mi cuerpo iban creciendo. Me volvió a besar y respondí con entusiasmo, de pronto sentí sus pequeñas manos desabotonando mi camisa. Bella dejo mis labios para dedicarse explorar mi cuello aun siguiendo con la labor de desabrocharme la camisa, el tacto de sus labios y su lengua en mi cuello era algo realmente excitante. Mis manos acariciaban su cabello mientras su cabeza bajó más llegando a mi clavícula y de ahí a mi pecho, no sin dejar un beso en el trayecto. Llego a mi ombligo y ahora sus manos se dedicaron a desabrochar mi pantalón, no iba a negarlo; me estaba sonrojando, y mirarla quitarme el pantalón sin ningún tipo de problema me ponía un poco nervioso. No es que no disfrutara verla tomar la iniciativa, si no que entendía a la perfección lo incomoda que se sentía por su inexperiencia; en nuestro primer aniversario ella había confesado, apenadamente, que era virgen, y que a veces, se sentía algo presionada en cuanto a saber que hacer y que no.

Cuando me di cuenta lo único que traía puesto era mi boxer y la camisa abierta que dejaba a relucir mi pecho y abdomen. Mi esposa me miro divertida acercándose y volviéndome a besar en los labios. La sentí sentarse sobre mi abdomen mientras nuestro beso iba tomando mucha mas intensidad. Sus delicadas manos me acariciaron las mejillas al mismo tiempo en que las mías la tomaban por la cintura subiendo por su espalda desatando los lazos de su fino vestido. Sus tirantes se fueron aflojando más cada que soltaba un nuevo lazo. Comencé a bajar el vestido provocando que sus senos sobresalieran, Bella no se resistió ni me pidió que me detuviera, llevaba un sostén blanco y con encaje, me pareció inocente y sensual.

Mi boca dejo la suya y comencé a explorar su cuello, primero rozando mi lengua con su suave piel, después comenzando a besarlo, y por ultimo succionando provocándole menudos gemidos. Había empezado nuestra primera de tantas noches bien. No llevábamos ni cinco minutos y ya la hacia disfrutar, aunque solo fuera unos pequeños besos en el cuello.

Mis manos volvieron a su espalda desabrochando el sostén, ella se tenso un poco al momento en que me deshacía de el, sus pechos que ahora quedaban al descubierto eran realmente hermosos, inconcientemente pose una mano sobre ellos, eran tan suaves…entonces noté como ella parecía querer alejarse para cubrir esa parte tan sublime de si misma, ahí fue cuando mi boca volvió a su cuello y siguió besándolo, Bella se tranquilizo un poco. Yo sentía sus senos rozar mi pecho, lo cual era indescriptible, poco a poco sentí la sentí volver a cobrar confianza. De nuevo sus manos iban y venían por todo mi cuerpo, así como yo con ella. Mis manos retornaron a sus suaves senos, estaba esperando que ella se volviera a sonrojar y a querer cubrirse, pero fue lo contrario, ella gimió ligeramente y note que cerraba sus ojos.

– Tranquila. – Le dije, recordando el preciso momento en que la había conocido, había sido la misma palabra que había usado para hincar la conversación. – Todo va a estar bien.

– Lo sé. – Susurró, mirándome. – Solo estoy nerviosa.

– Yo lo estoy también, un poco. – Le sonreí. – Jamás te haría daño.

– Lo sé. – Me sonrió de regreso – Te amo.

- También te amo. – Ella me rodeo con los brazos y volví a besarla a los labios, de nuevo empezando dulcemente para después incrementar el deseo, empezamos a involucrar nuestras lenguas, y nuestro abrazo se torno cada vez mas apasionado mientras terminaba de quitarle su vestido.

Al final ambos quedamos con la parte inferior de nuestra ropa intima, ligeramente sudados y sonrojados. La tome de la cintura acostándola en la cama, me coloque encima de ella y baje, dejando un camino de besos, desde su pecho hasta su vientre plano. Mis manos quitaron con delicadeza la última prenda que residía en el cuerpo de mi amada, una vez desnuda frente a mis ojos, la contemple. Era tan hermosa, tan frágil… Parecía una muñeca.

Ella desviaba la mirada ya que se sentía apenada, yo volví a besarla. Bella con sus piernas termino de desnudarme logrando bajarme los boxers. Ahí estábamos los dos, besándonos, abrazándonos, tocándonos… Estábamos haciendo el amor, y eso era algo tan bello y tan perfecto, que nada podría arruinar.

Después de muchos más apasionados besos, Bella me indico sin palabras que estaba lista para lo que seguía, me acomode entre sus piernas decidido a consumar nuestro amor. La bese y me abrí camino dentro ella. Bella se tenso y sus manos se aferraron a mí mucho más, la presión de sus dedos sobre mi piel me tenso a mí también, no quería hacerla sufrir en lo más mínimo, pero era inevitable. Bella era virgen.

Siempre atesoraré el momento en que nos hicimos uno.

Ella trato de ahogar un gemido de dolor, yo empecé a moverme al compás, hacia delante y hacia atrás lo mas suave que podía. El problema es que me empezaba a gustar demasiado y me estaba comenzando a sentir egoísta por siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de llegar al orgasmo antes que ella.

Volví a estimular sus pechos y de nuevo bese su cuello para distraerla del dolor que la atormentaba en ese momento. No me atreví a mirarla a los ojos, no ahora, aunque fuera yo el causante.

Pasando un rato ella lo pareció disfrutar un poco, o eso fue lo que note al descubrir otros sonidos que empezaba a articular. Nuestra respiración se hacia más frenética y tanto Bella como yo nos movíamos al ritmo. Entrelazamos nuestras manos disfrutando de nuestro momento íntimo… Cada embestida subía el nivel de placer, yo lo estaba sintiendo pero no sabia si ella también.

Al cabo de un rato empecé a sentir oleadas de calor recorriéndome el cuerpo, era una sensación inexplicable, y dentro de mi sentía una explosión increíble, por consiguiente gemí a causa del placer llegando a un fantástico orgasmo. Solo algo había hecho este contacto intimo tan perfecto, y eso era haberlo hecho con Bella.

Ambos seguíamos con la respiración agitada, sin embargo lo que más sentía era que el único que había alcanzado el máximo placer había sido yo. Bella no se quejo, tan solo me sonrío, me abrazo y me beso la mejilla.

– Cariño… – Susurre, con la voz notoriamente entrecortada –… ¿Lle-llegaste? –Pregunte tímido.

- No te preocupes por eso – Me respondió igualmente en un susurro, note que su voz no estaba tan agitada como la mía. – Tenemos muchas noches para perfeccionarlo.

Nuestra luna de miel fue digna para recordar, viajamos a Venecia, no había día en que no saliéramos a ver algo nuevo y no faltaba la noche en que nos amaramos. Ella se notaba feliz y yo siempre tenia una sonrisa en mi rostro, no podía ser mas afortunado.

Posteriormente de nuestros primeros cinco meses de casados nos mudamos a algo muy parecido a los suburbios, le había comprado a Bella una casa de dos pisos como su regalo de bodas, recuerdo perfectamente que ella me había reclamado aquello, además de que me dijo que no tenia nada para mi, yo tan solo respondí "Claro que si, tu eres el regalo", y después de ello me dio un fugaz pero sensual beso.

Aquellas primeras semanas fueron las que más atesore, es decir, estaba casado con la chica que amaba, teníamos toda una vida para permanecer uno junto al otro, éramos jóvenes y podíamos hacer todo. Además de todo eso, esas semanas y casi meses en las que no importaba nada más que no fuéramos nosotros dos, habían sido puros preliminares… Preliminares de lo que seria nuestro futuro, de cómo todo pasaría ante mis ojos…

Nuestra vida en esa casita en los suburbios fue interesante, éramos una pareja de recién casados que tenían espacio para hacer lo que quisieran sin la menor preocupación de que nuestros padres o conocidos interrumpieran algún momento perfecto,

Pasábamos las noches viendo películas, uno al lado del otro, normalmente ella recargaba su cabeza en mi pecho y yo la rodeaba con el brazo. También me gustaba mucho perseguirla mientras ella me retaba diciendo que no podía alcanzarla, siempre era yo el que ganaba. Pero lo que me encantaba y más me gustaba hacer era que cuando Bella cocinaba era colocarme detrás de suyo, muy pegado a ella, rodearla con los brazos acariciando su abdomen y besarle el cuello. Al principio ella se sorprendida pero después reía alegremente.

Cierto día mientras hacia mi pequeña travesura, mientras mi esposa hacia la masa para un pastel, me dedique a lo habitual, me acerque sigilosamente y la abrasé por detrás. Esa vez ella se sobresalto aventado la masa por encima del hombro, como autodefensa según yo, provocando que me cayera en el rostro. Mi cara estaba algo impresionaba, ya que el asunto de que la masa saliera como misil directo a mi no había sido nada predecible. Bella me miro apenada para después volver a reírse, solo que esta vez de mi apariencia. La mire de un modo perverso y de nuevo travieso, di un leve gruñido y me avente a besarla de una forma pasional. Ella me revolvía el cabello con las manos y al mismo tiempo llenándolo de harina, mis manos la tocaban por debajo de su camisa apretándola mucho mas a mi.

Esa había sido una de las veces en las que hacíamos el amor fuera de la habitación, y el hecho de hacerlo en la cocina había sido divertido y esponjoso… Al final toda la masa había quedado aplastada debajo de nuestros cuerpos y nuestras caras parecían las de mimos, blancas, cubiertas por la harina desplomada.

Otro de los recuerdos mas memorables fue que cierto día ella me había enviado al celular un mensaje de texto diciendo que tenía algo importante que decirme. En ese momento yo estaba en la ciudad buscando trabajo como auxiliar en algún hospital o si se podía, como medico general. La renta no se pagaba sola.

Al recibir su mensaje me había cuestionado que cosa seria tan importante, por lo que decidí volver a casa. Llegando note que las cosas estaban muy tranquilas, normalmente escuchaba el sonido de la TV de la sala de estar, o las risas eufóricas de las amigas de Bella; Alice, la cual era mi hermana pequeña, y Rosalie, la novia de uno de mis amigos de la Universidad; la cual estaba a punto de finalizar, al igual que Bella.

Entre con cautela a la casa, el silencio reinaba el lugar y enseguida note que algo podía ir mal, muy mal. Avance hacia la sala, ella no estaba ahí. Me pase por el comedor, la sala de estudio, la cocina, el jardín, incluso en los dos baños que poseía nuestra casa y ella no se encontraba. Los únicos cuartos que quedaban libres eran el cuarto de huéspedes y nuestra habitación. Por sentido común me dirigí a lo que era nuestro dormitorio.

Entre en silencio y ahí estaba mi esposa, sentada al borde de la cama, dándome la espalda, con la cabeza baja mirando detenidamente una barrita blanca.

– ¿Bella, cariño? –Pregunte con voz suave – ¿Estas bien? ¿Algo ha pasado?

– Estoy bien –Dijo ella en un tono casi inaudible, me costo mucho captarlo. Me acerque a ella sentándome en la cama, solo que en el borde contrario.

– ¿Estas enferma? – Volví a preguntar con paciencia, tratando de encontrar el rostro de mi amada el cual estaba ahora camuflajeado entre todo su cabello.

Bella negó lentamente.

– Edward… – Empezó articulando pesadamente. – Creo que…

– ¿Qué…? – Me acerque mucho mas a ella, rozando su brazo, logrando por fin mirar su rostro el cual estaba muy impresionado, pero en mi mirada había un brillo de alegría, sin embargo no pude averiguar el motivo de esa felicidad sino al ver la barrita blanca que sostenía en las manos. ¿Podría ser…?

– Creo que estoy embarazada – Contesto mirándome directamente a los ojos. Todo estaba confirmado, mi Bella esperaba un hijo mío, y a pesar de que en el primer instante no pude manejarlo después de segundos me invadió la misma felicidad que mi esposa sentía. Ella sonreía de una manera que no había visto antes, esta sonrisa era más maternal. Al mismo tiempo en su mirada llena de inquietante felicidad había algo de miedo, o eso me pareció identificar.

– ¡Cariño, dime que no estas bromeando! – Dije entusiasmado tomando su mano mas cercana para besarla.

– ¡No lo estoy! –Agrego ella – ¡Según la prueba, salí positiva!

Me abalance sobre ella para abrazarla, sin embargo la fuerza que había usado hizo que ella cayera en la cama de una forma un tanto brusca, la levante rápida y cuidadosamente sentándola en la cama de nuevo.

– ¡Perdón, cariño! – Dije rápidamente – ¿Te lastime? ¿Lastime al bebé?

– Edward, tranquilo – Respondió serenamente con una suave risita. – Estamos bien.

La volví a abrazar, esta vas de una forma más relajada.

– Dime algo, Bell – Susurre a su oído – ¿Era solo yo o te note un tanto asustada?

– No eras solo tu – Susurro también acariciando mi espalda – Al principio también me asuste, primero no se que iba a ser con un bebé en mis brazos, pero después… El imaginar tenerlo, sostenerlo… Mirarlo crecer… Fue algo que me pareció muy hermoso, me emocione mucho y me pareció demasiado genial la idea de mirarlo crecer en mi vientre. Después pensé en tu reacción, en la manera en que tomarías el asunto, si lo querrías o lo detestarías… Ahora me doy cuenta de que estaba muy equivocada –Sonríe.

– Pues tienes suerte – Agregué – Solo reaccionaria de esta forma si tu fueras la que llevara a mi hijo. Eres la única con la que quiero tener una familia.

– Edward – Me llamo en forma de suspiro, me alejo un poco de ella y beso mis labios de una forma en que no pude contener mis instintos de volver a ser uno.

.

Si tan solo lo hubiese sabido antes… Si hubiera adivinado que tan solo era el principio del fin… ¿Qué hubiese hecho? Ahora es cuando pedía a gritos una segunda oportunidad....

.

Las primeras semanas fueron tranquilas. Bella casi no había tenido mareos ni había vomitado demasiado; únicamente lo había hecho unas tres veces. Las nauseas sólo eran provocadas cuando olía mayonesa o pescado. Su aumento de apetito era comprensible, su cuerpo experimentaba diversos cambios; tales como el notorio aumento de sus senos y su cuerpo se volvía sensible. Sin embargo, ella no se quejaba, salvo la vez en que exclamo ligeramente enojada "¡A este bebé no le gusta nada de lo que como!" aunque eso a mi me divirtió mucho.

Notaba fascinado como su vientre se iba haciendo cada vez más grande, disfrutaba acariciarlo y hablarle a nuestro hijo. Bella se alegraba mucho cuando yo decidía tocar el piano un rato y cantarle una canción de cuna. Estábamos entusiasmados con la idea de ser padres, por lo que cada vez que íbamos a un centro comercial o a la tienda de abastecimientos, nos deteníamos a ver los accesorios para bebé; las cunas, los carritos de paseo, los peluches, los platitos para comer y sobre todo, la diminuta ropa. ¿Era posible que un ser humano tan pequeño pudiese entrar a la perfección en la ropa que parecía pertenecer a una muñeca de tela? Lo mismo pasaba con los zapatos, uno de ellos apenas media lo que mi pulgar, eso tanto a Bella como a mi nos provocaba una ola de ternura.

La habitación de nuestro hijo era un tema que nos gustaba abordar, aunque nuestras diferencias causaran mínimas peleas. Bella decía "quiero que las paredes sean un paisaje lindo. Tu sabes, un pasto verde, unos tres árboles, unas cuantas nubes y un gran arco iris" mientras por mi parte objetaba algo mas clásico, como paredes beige con tonos dorados. Lo único en lo que no diferíamos es que la cuna la queríamos junto a la ventana, sobre ella un avión o mariposa, dependiendo el sexo, colgado al techo que cayera justo sobre lo que seria la cabeza del bebe, así podría jugar a tratar de alcanzarlo. También nos gustaba la idea de muchos peluches en su habitación.

Una de las cosas que nos preguntábamos mucho era sobre el sexo de nuestro bebé, ¿sería un niño, o tal vez una niña? Bella siempre argumentaba que sería un pequeño Edward, mientras yo negaba diciendo que sería una niña idéntica a ella. Algo en que se nos iba el tiempo era en proponer nombres, mi esposa decía nombres como Jeanine, Danielle, Kate o Rachelle, para niña, y Dominic, Joseph, o Trent por si nos tocara un niño. Yo por mi parte proponía nombres como Elaine, April o Agnes si fuera una bebé, y Richard, Erick, Connor o Michael por si fuera un varón. Fuera cual fuera el caso, amaríamos y cuidaríamos a nuestro retoño con nuestras vidas.

No todo era felicidad y calma, Bella sufría de muchos síntomas, su vientre estaba tan grande que parecía que ya tenía seis meses. Muchas veces se sentía agotada y le costaba mucho trabajo caminar, le dolía la columna vertebral y constantemente sentía que se ahogaba por el trabajo que le costaba respirar. Por las noches se levantaba a orinar, cuando no estaba lo suficientemente dormido podía contar hasta cinco u ocho veces por noche. Otro de los síntomas que me aterraban, era que tenia frecuentemente un sangrado nasal, sin embargo, como paraba a los dos minutos como máximo, según los libros, no era razón para preocuparse.

Con el tiempo ingrese a un pequeño hospital y quede como enfermero, veía a muchas mujeres embarazadas; observaba con detenimiento sus expresiones ante la labor de parto; dolor e incomodidad, pero también notaba como su semblante cambiaba al tener su bebe en brazos, se iban felices y muy satisfechas en la mayoría de los casos. De vez en vez les preguntaba a algunas si habían tenido complicaciones o si se les presentó alguno de los síntomas que mi Bella tenía, casi todas me dijeron que No, a excepción de dos mujeres. Lo que más me alarmo fue, que una de las dos a la cual la había notado muy demacrada cuando la cuestioné, que después de que ella dio a luz, murió. La otra mujer, la cual había tenido una cesárea, termino muy débil y apenas podía moverse.

Miraba horrorizado a aquellas mujeres, las veía todos los días pujar con todas sus fuerzas mientras el sudor invadía sus cuerpos, sus gemidos me causaban mucho dolor pues Bella pasaría por lo mismo, escuchaba los llantos de las desafortunadas madres que habían recibido la noticia de que su bebe había nacido muerto, observaba las peleas familiares, tan comunes; había familias que querían dar al bebe en adopción aun cuando la madre no quisiera, había parejas que luchaban juntas por pasar todo el alboroto, otras madres solteras que retornaban a una casa vacía, algunas más que no tenían a donde ir, y había otras familias, en las que el bebé o la madre simplemente no habían podido aguantar.

Yo rezaba y pedía a Dios que Bella estuviera bien, que no le sucediera nada malo y que lograra aguantar lo que restaba del embarazo. Me preocupaba demasiado. No podía expresar el dolor que sentía cuando al llegar a casa ella me dijera que tenia un terrible dolor de cabeza o que su visión se había tornado borrosa. ¿Qué podía hacer para aliviarle la carga? Si aquellos síntomas tan molestos me los pudiese transmitir... los aceptaría gustosamente solo para que ella dejara de sentirlos.

Para cuando Bella había alcanzado el sexto mes, se veía tan pálida y tan cansada, que lo que me quedaba era ayudarle a levantarse, a caminar, prepararle té o alcanzarle las cosas. Durante la noche cuando estábamos acostados en nuestra cama, antes de dormir, masajeaba sus piernas y pies para quitarle la tensión que había acumulado en ellos en todo el día.

El bebé ya se movía, y eso era algo realmente hermoso y fantástico, podía sentirlo a través del vientre de Bella, sentía sus pequeñas manos, incluso algunas pataditas. Pero cada vez que volteaba a ver a mi esposa con una sonrisa llena de felicidad, aquella misma sonrisa desaparecía. A ella le dolía demasiado cuando el bebé se movía, aun más cuando daba pataditas. Más de una vez insistí en llevarla a un médico especializado, yo solamente había estudiado medicina general y no sabia muchas cosas acerca del embarazo, únicamente me guiaba con los libros relacionados y con las mujeres del hospital, y sin embargo, Bella siempre decía que estaba bien y que no había motivo de ir al medico, algo que también me partía el alma es que me decía con voz dulce "confío en ti, Edward".

Amaba a Bella con toda mi alma. Tanto, que era capaz de ofrecer mi vida con tal de salvar la suya.

Investigaba todo lo que podía en el hospital, preguntaba a médicos, incluso socializaba con otras enfermeras preguntando si tenían alguna conocida que estaba esperando un bebé. El medico me decía que lo que mi esposa pasaba era normal, que esas molestias eran comunes en los embarazos y que en el noveno mes la mayoría habría desaparecido, que me preocupara en verdad cuando el bebé dejara de moverse o cuando Bella sangrara durante veinte minutos, o que acudiera al medico cuando ella tropezara. Todo eso no me convencía del todo pero me dejaba un poco tranquilo.

El medico había mentido, al noveno mes Bella tenia los mismos síntomas, el bebe estaba menos activo pero cada ves que se movía ella daba desgarradores gemidos. Me sentía como un egoísta cuando musitaba para mis adentros "¡No lo soporto!" ¿Pero quien era para soportar? Lo más pesado lo llevaba mi dulce esposa yo, tan débil, no podía aguantar mas verla en esa posición, tan pálida, cansada… Quería salirme de la casa y no volver, al mismo tiempo esas ganas de huir se afrentaban con las ganas de quedarme con ella, apoyarla, hacerle todo menos difícil. Al final las ganas de resistir eran las victoriosas.

Una noche mientras ella dormía y yo me quedaba pensativo en la dominante oscuridad, la empecé a notar inquieta, se movía bastante y después sentí la cama mojada. Me voltee a verla y ella tenia los ojos como platos, muy abiertos y un tanto sorprendidos, volteo a verme lo más rápido que pudo solo para agregar tartamudeadamente "R-rompí fuente"

Alarmado, me levanté del colchón, moví las sabanas y note que en efecto, Bella había roto la fuente. La cama estaba mojada del líquido amniótico como también los pantalones que ella usaba como pijama. La ayude a levantarse y la guíe al auto que nos había regalado mi padre el cual estaba estacionado en el garaje. Abrí la puerta del copiloto depositándola con delicadeza. Volví a la casa para llamar al hospital donde trabajaba y anunciar que íbamos en camino, así mantendrían una habitación lista para Bella y estarían todos preparados para cuando llegara el momento. Fui a nuestra habitación a tomar la maleta que habíamos preparado para esta ocasión, en ella guardamos lo esencial: ropa interior y exterior de Bella, y un par de pijamas para bebé, una rosa y una azul…

Volví a autor y nos dirigimos rumbo al hospital.

Ella iba en silencio, cada quince minutos le preguntaba como se sentía, ella respondía que con mucho dolor. Incluso podía jurar que cerraba con fuerza los ojos y sus manos convertidas en puños se cerraban con mucha mas tensión cada que tenia una contracción. Mi preocupación iba creciendo a una velocidad impresionante, estaba asustado, no sabia que hacer, tan solo quería llegar al hospital lo mas rápido posible para que estuviera cómoda.

¿Podría decirse que estaba emocionado por el nacimiento de nuestro primer primogénito? No, no lo estaba. Solo quería que mi esposa estuviera bien, y ese momento no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera el miedo. A mi mente llegaron las imágenes de las madres muertas en el hospital, podía verlas claramente, pálidas, frías, con los ojos abiertos que esperaban un dolor interminable aun después de la muerte, algunas con la bocas abiertas, dando su ultimo suspira en la tierra de los vivos. Y lo que pensaba momentos antes en la cama, me dejaba aun más asustado. ¿Y si todo se tratara del bebé? ¿Si el bebé estuviera sufriendo y por eso Bella sufría también? ¡El bebe podría estar muriendo en este momento! Ya no sabia que pensar… Quería que mi esposa estuviera bien… Pero también quería que nuestro hijo lo estuviera. A consecuencia de esos pensamientos los escalofríos se apoderaban de mi cuerpo constantemente.

Llegamos al hospital, en la puerta de entrada estaban esperándonos con una silla de ruedas. Ayude a mi esposa a bajar del auto para después cargarla y llevarla a la silla para que tomara asiento. La condujeron dentro guiándola hacia una habitación privada, a mi me llevaron a la recepción a llenar nuestros datos en las planillas y, respectivamente, a pagar por el servicio.

Para cuando pude ver a Bella, ella estaba recostada sobre una camilla y tenia puesto una bata de hospital. Las enfermeras estaban preguntándole cosas sobre como había pasado el embarazo y anotando los datos que ella decía, con mucho dolor, afirmando que se encontraba bien.

El médico entro a la habitación para examinarla, las enfermeras dijeron que según los datos de Bella, las contracciones venían e iban de veinte a treinta minutos. Nos dijeron que se harían más frecuentes hasta llegar a una por dos minutos. Le tome la mano y la presione con fuerza suficiente para darle a entender que estaría ahí con ella y que no me iría. Momentos después de que el doctor reviso cuantos centímetros de dilatación tenía Bella, los cuales habían sido 3 aproximadamente, no dejaron a solas.

– ¿Te encuentras bien, cariño? –Pregunte con un nudo en mi garganta, era muy parecido a cuando le había propuesto ser mi esposa, pero ahora, era mil veces peor. La sensación de impotencia era insoportable.

– Estoy bien – Contestó con dificultad, le costaba trabajo respirar otra vez, podía notarlo por sus grandes y forzadas inhalaciones – Pronto seremos padres – Sonrío, o al menos lo intento.

– Solo quiero que tú estés bien – Repuse, mientras mi voz se hacía un hilo y mis palabras se cortaban – Sin ti… Yo no… Yo no podría…–

– Edward – Me interrumpió. Me puso su mano en mi mejilla acariciándola y su suave tacto me tranquilizo. Sin embargo, el nudo en mi garganta no desapareció. –… Todo estará bien, ya lo verás.

Deslice su mano hacia mi boca besándole la palma.

– Aun no tenemos el nombre decidido. – Dijo de forma casual queriendo cambiar el tema.

– Es verdad – Reconocí. – Pero tengo una idea, si es una niña le pondremos "Bella", porque mi Bella es una luchadora.

Ella rió.

– Te lo agradezco, pero no. Había pensando en que si era un niño, le pusiéramos tu nombre, y si es una niña, Renesmee.

– ¿Renesmee? – Pregunte confundido, nunca había escuchado ese nombre.

– Mi madre se llama Renée, y tu mama Esme, así que los junte, me gusta como suena.

El nombre no me había convencido del todo, pero siendo la situación en la que ella estaba, accedí. "Renesmee" si era una niña, y al parecer, "Edward" si era un niño.

– Te amo, Bella – Me acerque – No lo olvides.

– Yo tamb…

Un desgarrador gemido la interrumpió. Había tenido otra contracción y al parecer esta había sido la peor. Ella había cerrado los ojos con muchas mas fuerzas mientras todo su cuerpo se tensaba. Yo solo podía mirarla aterrado, sin saber que podía hacer. Quería llamar a las enfermeras pero quería quedarme a su lado, pero los interminables alaridos me direccionaron a ir por un medico.

El medico volvió y como hizo la ves anterior, examino a Bella. Nos informo que aun era muy pronto para la epidural y que tenía que aguantar hasta que llevara entre nueve y diez centímetros. Solo eran diez centímetros de dilatación, eso lo sabia, lo que significaba que Bella podía pasar horas gritando de dolor en la espera de la completa dilatación.

Al paso del tiempo todo empeoró. Mi esposa no soportaba el dolor y apenas llevaba cinco centímetros, trataba de contener el gemido y ser fuerte, quería pensar en el bebe para tratar de aliviar el martirio aunque solo fuera mental, era un horror cuando tenia que probar con distintas posiciones para el parto, desde ponerse de lado hasta de cuclillas, la expresión en su rostro se me quedaba marcada, sus ojos…. Sus ojos lagrimados me indicaban cuanto dolor pasaba. Mi Bella estaba muy demacrada, tenía ojeras, y su piel que siempre había sido blanca, ahora estaba tan pálida como un hueso. Todo su ser estaba invadido por el sudor, se estremecía al compás cada que el bebe se movía…

¡Solo quería cerrar los ojos! ¡No ver más aquella pesadilla viviente!

Pero cerrar los ojos era doblemente peor. Escuchaba sus gemidos y sus forzadas inhalaciones por tratar de conseguir aire, su voz cortada llamándome, sintiendo su mano tratando de encontrar la mía. El dolor punzante de mi pecho me estaba comiendo por dentro. No sabia que hacer, quería sacarle a ese bebé de una vez, quería aliviar su dolor, quería que me dijera que ya no le constaba respirar ni le sangraba la nariz, quería que me dijera que no le dolía la cabeza ni la columna vertebral, quería verla correr hacia mi, volverla a besar con pasión, despertar a su lado y ver sus sonrosadas mejillas…

Volvía a abrir los ojos y esas imágenes se iban sustituyéndolas las del pánico y miedo. Y a pesar de eso, en los escasos segundos que había de serenidad, me sonría tratándome de tranquilizar.

Para cuando Bella ya llevaba ocho centímetros, lo que significo cerca de seis horas de lamentos, nos volvieron a dejar solos, el medico y las enfermeras se habían ido a preparan todo para la llegada de nuestro hijo. Yo le limpiaba la cara a mi esposa del sudor, le acercaba un vaso de agua por si ella quisiera beber un poco, y había intentado acariciar su vientre con mi mano libre, la cual estaba muy temblorosa, pero al mínimo roce ella hacia una mueca de dolor, me conforme con sostener su mano.

– Edward… – Susurro en un débil y rasposo susurro. – De verdad quiero ver al bebé.

– Lo veras – Le respondí, sonriéndole – Ahora han ido a preparar todo, solo te faltan dos centímetros y todo pasara más rápido.

– No, Edward –Musito, sus ojos repletos de lagañas me observaban detenidamente y con trabajo pasaba la saliva por la traquea. Me apretó la mano un poco y continuó: – De verdad quiero ver al bebé.

Ahora la mire confundido. Ella tenia a ver a nuestro hijo, porque cuando el naciera se lo pondrían en el regazo, y tendría que verlo. Acaricie su frente con amor, su temperatura estaba muy fría, me acerque a besarle la mejilla.

– Todo estará bien. Pronto terminara esto y nos iremos a casa los tres. – Bella trato de sonreír, al mismo tiempo una lágrima resbalaba por la mejilla que había besado.

"Y nos iremos a casa los _tres_"

Si la espera a que Bella estuviera dilatada fue una pesadilla, el parto era un infierno. A pesar de que le habían inyectado la epidural, el cual supuestamente le amortiguaba el dolor, ella gritaba cada vez que pujaba, y cada grito y gemido era mas traumante que el anterior. Mi mano aun sostenía la de ella, le decía palabras de aliento como "vamos, tu puedes", "estoy aquí, no te dejare" y "todo estará bien"

El doctor era el único que mantenía la calma, estaba situado frente a la vagina de mi mujer observando y esperando la aparición de la cabeza de nuestro hijo. Las enfermeras se empezaban a poner histéricas, y yo trataba de aparentar serenidad, aunque fuera todo lo contrario por dentro.

Paso una hora y media y las cosas seguían igual. Al medico le empezó a preocupar que el feto no recibiera suficiente oxigeno, sugirió una cesárea. Bella, que respiraba agitadamente, se negó. Dijo que lo haría con la forma natural, dijo que solo se tenía que esforzar más.

Trate de razonar con ella, pero negó de nuevo.

Así pasó otra hora que parecía interminable, ella seguía pujando y dando alaridos, mis emociones se encontraban al límite y estaba al borde del colapso. Decidí ir por un café para mantenerme despierto.

En la sala de espera trate de despejar mi mente, mire a los pacientes; había una pequeña de unos ocho años aproximadamente, sostenía un oso de peluche y miraba con curiosidad a su madre, quien leía una revista para mujeres mayores de treinta. La pequeña al poco rato buscaba con la mirada algo o alguien en toda la habitación, para después preguntar a su mamá "¿Dónde esta papi?". La señora la miraba compasivamente y respondía "A papi lo están operando. Esta muy enfermo." Y cuando la niña parecía que iba a empezar a llorar su madre le decía "Se pondrá bien".

Había también en la sala una mujer de la tercera edad, estaba con la mirada preocupada y en sus manos sostenía un pañuelo que parecía estar húmedo. Sus ojos estaban empañados de lágrimas. Sentí curiosidad en saber que le estaba sucediendo... ¿Estaría esperando a su esposo? ¿Su hija o hijo estaría en fase terminal? ¿O acaso, la mujer había recibido la noticia sobre que no llegaría a Navidad?

Suspire y tome aire profundamente, debía de volver a donde Bella se encontraba.

Al entrar a la habitación, hubo una pequeña mejoría. El bebe ya estaba saliendo, según el doctor ya se le podía ver la cabeza, me acerque a Bella tomando su mano, limpiándole el sudor y las lagrimas que se escapaban.

Eran las 3.15 AM y nuestro hijo estaba a punto de llegar al mundo.

– Puje una vez más, Sra. Cullen. – Pidió el doctor, y mi esposa pujó, con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, pujó. Emitió un largo gemido al tiempo en que sus pupilas se contraían.

Se escucho un llanto.

Emocionado, mire a Bella. Ella se veía más apacible mientras su respiración se iba regularizando. Mire a nuestro bebe, o mejor dicho, a nuestra bebé. Renesmee estaba ahí, estaba sana y era idéntica a su madre.

El medico me pidió que cortara el cordón umbilical, lo cual hice con gusto.

Todo había pasado. La pesadilla había terminado.

Una de las enfermeras envolvió a Renesmee en una manta rosada, se acercaron a Bella y colocaron a la bebé en su regazo, mi esposa tenía los ojos cerrados pero alcanzó a acariciarle la diminuta cabeza logrando tranquilizar su llanto. "Mi bebé…" dijo ella en un casi inaudible susurró.

Otra enfermera se llevo a Renesmee para que la limpiaran.

– ¡Bella, cariño! – Exclame feliz mirándola, quien al parecer descansaba – ¡Lo lograste!

Mi dulce Bella me regaló una diminuta sonrisa. Me acerque y bese su frente; seguía fría. Su mano, que seguía en la mía también tenía la temperatura baja.

– ¿Bella?

No respondió. Solté su mano la cual cayo a la cama, quedándose inmóvil. Moví con suavidad el cuerpo de mi esposa, ella no despertó. Volví a moverlo, esta ves sin mucho delicadeza, estaba entrando en pánico, y como la vez anterior, ella no despertó. Con miedo, cheque su pulso. No había ninguno.

-¡Bella!

Coloque mi cabeza en el pecho de ella, con mi oído en donde se localizaba su corazón; no escuche ni un mínimo latido. Puse mi mano frente a su nariz, para sentir su respiración, pero no paso nada. Bella no respiraba.

El nudo a mi garganta retomo su lugar. Movía frenéticamente a mi esposa. ¡Mi esposa _debí_a de estar viva! ¡No podía irse! ¡Renesmee estaba ahí, teníamos que ir a casa! ¡Los tres!

Con voz cortada grite a las enfermeras y al doctor ayuda, ellos enseguida la examinaron. El doctor reviso su pulso tal como yo lo había hecho, lo que me dijo solo confirmo lo que había descubierto; Bella había muerto.

– ¡NO! – Grite, aquello inquietó a Renesmee quien comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Me trataban de tranquilizar, pero yo quería luchar. ¡Estaba seguro de que si estimulaban su corazón ella volvería a respirar! ¡Tan solo estaba dormida!

El maldito doctor solo decía que respirara profundo. Las enfermeras me obligaban a tomar asiento. Y yo solo gritaba el nombre de mi esposa, por que eso era, ¡ella seguía siendo mi esposa!

Cuando me di cuenta, me encontraba de rodillas en el piso, con las manos apoyadas en los mosaicos y las lagrimas cayendo desbordadas por mis mejillas. No podía creerlo… No quería creerlo.

.

¿Qué hubiese hecho de saber que la llegada de la vida de Renesmee se llevaría la de Bella? ¿La habría hecho abortar? ¿Hubiera obligado a Bella a una cesárea?

Desde aquel inevitable hecho, me pregunto a diario, que diablos hubiese hecho.

.

Entre en depresión. Ni siquiera me presenté en el funeral de mi amada, solo me la pasaba recostado en _nuestra_ cama… No, ya no era nuestra cama, ahora era mía, nada más… Una cama matrimonial para una persona. No hacia nada, no comía, no bebía, no iba al trabajo, solo me la pasaba como un muerto viviente, un zombie. Deseaba que todo fuera un sueño, que al despertar ella estuviera ahí, a mi lado, y cuando despertara la besara, le hiciera el amor otra vez… Pero la realidad es que todo era una pesadilla.

Y Renesmee lloraba a cada rato. Yo ni siquiera me atrevía a verla… Se parecía tanto a… Ella. A mi esposa, a mi amada, a mi mujer… Y ya no era eso, ya no era mía.

Las noches eran peores; solo observaba el lado contrario de la cama vacío, rozaba con mis dedos el espacio, tratando de atrapar con la nariz si había algún olor… Algún olor que me recordara a Ella, quería su esencia, sus caricias, su compañía…

¿Por qué había pasado esto? Si alguien me hubiese dicho minutos antes del nacimiento de mi _hija_ lo que iba a suceder, lo hubiera golpeado seguramente. ¡Porque estaba equivocado! ¡Ella había dicho que todo iba a estar bien! … Nos habíamos jurado amarnos hasta… hasta…. Hasta que la muerte nos separara.

Y ya nos había separado.

¿Quién iba a saberlo?

Ahora mi sonrisa estaba rota, me sentía devastado y solo quería dormir. ¡Quería dormir y no despertar si tenía suerte! Quería ir con ella, estar a su lado en los jardines del Edén, el Paraíso, Infierno, Purgatorio… ¡Donde quiera que ella estuviera! La vida sin mi esposa no era nada, no me quedaba nadie… Estaba solo.

No. Claro que no estaba solo. Renesmee estaba ahí. Renesmee, la misma que se había llevado la vida de mi mujer. Aquel maligno ser que me había derrumbado el mundo estaba en la habitación contigua llorando. Siempre estaba llorando, ¿tendría hambre? ¿Tendría frío? ¡No me importaba!

La única persona que se hacia cargo de la bebé era mi hermana, Alice, quien venia cada día a alimentar y cuidar un rato a Renesmee.

Numerosas veces intentaba hablar conmigo, pero me cerraba, mi cuerpo estaba ahí, mas no mi mente. De igual manera, me obligaba a comer y a tomar agua.

Pasaron cerca de dos meses en ese estado. Había perdido peso, estaba mucho más pálido que durante los meses que mí… en los meses en que mi ex esposa había estado esperando dar a luz.

La casa era un desastre, había polvo por todos lados, los platos se apilaban en el fregadero, las ventanas siempre permanecían cerradas, en la sala de estar y en los pasillos había muchas bolsas que contenían basura. Yo llevaba la misma ropa desde hace cinco semanas, tenía ojeras por todas las veces en que Renesmee no me dejaba dormir en la noche, y llamaba a Alice, para que se encargara de ella. Había pedido mas de una ves que se la quedara, que la diera en adopción, la vendiera… ¡Que sabia yo! Solo quería desaparecerla de mi vida. Ella, algunas veces, me veía con odio.

Hasta que cierto día, Alice tuvo una seria charla conmigo.

– Se acabo, Edward – Me dijo obligándome a verla.

– ¿Se acabo que? – Pregunte desganado.

– Tu irresponsabilidad como padre. – Musito seria, con la mirada firma.

– ¿De que hablas? No soy padre.

–Sí, si lo eres – Acto seguido me tomo del brazo con fuerza y me llevo a la habitación de la niña. – Esta es _tu_ bebé, Renesmee es _tu_ hija. – Musito señalando a la criatura que dormía, Alice noto que desviaba la mirada de la cuna – ¡Tan solo mírala, Edward! – Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, en su mirada había enojo y también mucha tristeza, me forzó a ver a la bebé. Renesmee estaba dormida con su diminuto pulgar metido en su boca, su mantita rosada la cubría perfectamente. – Se que estas deprimido, que extrañas a tu esposa, pero ¡Por Dios, Edward! ¡No puedes dejar a tu hija en estas condiciones! – Exclamo – El día en que no pueda venir, la dejaras sin comer, la dejaras llorando… Ella necesita el amor de su padre, no el de una madre sustituta. – Después agrego con voz suave – Bella querría que cuidaras de Renesmee.

Y al decir su nombre, se me hizo un hueco en el corazón. Alice tenía demasiada razón. Yo era el papá de Renesmee. Y… _Ella_, mi esposa, mi ángel, querría que cuidara de nuestra bebé, del fruto de nuestro amor, de lo que había sido nuestra unión.

¡Pero como necesitaba a mi esposa, a mi Bella! Tenía miedo, no sabia si podría ser un buen padre, no sabía si podía darle todo lo que requería cuidarla. Solo una cosa tenia clara, estaba decidido; tendría tropezones e equivocaciones pero llegaría a ser el mejor padre, y cuando Renesmee tendría edad, le pediría perdón por lo mal e irresponsable que me había comportado.

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que hice fue darme una ducha, llevaba bastante tiempo sin asearme. Debo decir que el contacto del agua caliente con mi piel fue placentero. Comencé a limpiar la casa, saque todas las bolsas de basura, lave todos los platos, y sacudí todas las habitaciones del polvo. Cuando mi hija lloraba iba a ver como estaba, maldecía las veces en que me decía para mis adentros que deseaba que se callara de una maldita vez, claro, eso había sido antes, ahora agradecía cuando lloraba, así podría ir a ver a mi bebé.

En mis rezos, pedía a Dios por Alice, mi hermana me había hecho entrar en razón, y también pedía por nosotros, por mí; para que me diera fuerzas, y por mi pequeña replica de Bella, que siempre estuviera bien.

Al cabo de una semana toda la casa estaba limpia, sin ninguna muestra de suciedad, había abierto las ventanas dejando entrar el fresco aire, en la entrada había puesto una mesita pegada a la pared con una foto de Bella, así seria lo primero que viera cuando entrara en la casa y lo ultimo que notara cuando saliera de ella, además, así Renesmee sabría siempre como lucia cuando su madre estaba con vida. Me había propuesto buscar un nuevo trabajo, uno que pudiera manejar desde casa o que no requiriera mas de cinco o seis horas.

Como tenia conocimientos en finanzas, termine siendo un empleado de una corporación. Mi trabajo era mantener a la compañía económicamente estable; valía la pena, el sueldo era generoso y solo me necesitaban en la oficina seis horas diarias; de seis de la mañana hasta las doce del medio día. Cuidar de Renesmee no era problema, Alice había aceptado estar pendiente de ella esas horas.

Era una persona totalmente nueva, ahora aceptaba que mi esposa ya no estuviera conmigo… No, sí estaba conmigo, tal ves no en cuerpo, pero sabia que estaba a mi lado, y nos veía desde el cielo.

Con mi primera paga aproveché para pagar la renta y comprarle ropa a mi niña. Pasaban los meses y ella ya se entusiasmaba cuando me veía, me sorprendía como creía tan rápido. Amaba sus pequeñas risitas, y su cabello, rizado, adquiría conforme crecía un color cobrizo, como el mío. No me había dado cuenta, sino hasta cuatro meses después, de que había adquirido mis ojos verdes, su piel pálida me recordaba mucho a mi Bella. Siempre la vestía con vestidos y mayas, pero era un completo reto cuando debía cambiarle el pañal.

Para cuando Renesmee había cumplido un año ya podía caminar y reconocer y entender palabras. Por las noches le leía cuentos, la arropaba y le besaba la frente. Ella dormía con un perrito de peluche al cual abrazaba siempre. También me convertí en un buen cocinero, de la necesidad había aprendido a cocinar.

Así pasaba el tiempo, era un buen padre, tal vez no el padre admirable que deseba convertirme pero era un buen comienzo.

Los días se hacían semanas y estas se hacían años. Mi niña ya podía hablar bastante bien, tal ves no fluidamente pero lograba entender y darse a entender. Ya corría y a sus escasos cuatro años podía leer algunas palabras.

Para su cumpleaños, le había regalado una bicicleta y al día siguiente me había propuesto enseñarle a montarla. Renesmee siempre me sorprendía, era muy inteligente y audaz. Al cabo de dos horas de constantes intentos mi niña andaba en bicicleta como si siempre hubiera sabido hacerlo.

Continuaba leyéndole cuentos y cuando le daba el beso de las buenas noches siempre me decía "te quiero, papá". Esas palabras hacían que me inundara una ola de ternura, y más de una vez pedía que mi esposa estuviera ahí, con nosotros.

Cada domingo íbamos al parque, ella corría con entusiasmo hacia los juegos. Disfrutaba verla feliz. Me encantaba comprarle helados y ver como en su naricita se quedaba un poco de helado cada vez que ella se dedicaba a comerlo.

Lo que mas me preguntaba en ese entonces, era que ella siempre se quedaba viendo la foto de Bella, cada vez que entrábamos o salíamos, pero nunca preguntaba quien era la mujer de la foto, es más, nunca preguntaba por su madre aun cuando veía a los otros niños tomados de la mano de ambos padres. Tal vez Renesmee sabia, inconcientemente, sabía que su mama no estaba con nosotros, quizás pensaba que tan solo las mujeres que veía que estaban con otros niños eran simples amigas o niñeras.

Amaba a mi pequeña, y cuando llegara el momento, le contaría sobre su madre.

A Renesmee le gustaba mucho dibujar, siempre nos dibujaba tomados de la mano en distintos paisajes; parques, bosques, en la playa… Me gustaba pensar que eran los lugares a los cuales ella ansiaba visitar.

Llego el invierno y la cuidad se pinto de blanco, siempre en esa época acostumbraba llevarla por las tardes a pasear al parque y a jugar con la nieve, su juego favorito eran las "Guerras de Nieve". ¡Era muy rápida! Cuando menos me lo esperaba me atacaba con muchas bolas blanquecinas, una ves incluso me había caído por el intenso ataque, después de aterrizar en el pavimento cubierto de nieve, ella seguía tupiéndome hasta quedar solo con la cabeza libre. Escuchaba su angelical risita y sentía como se sentaba sobre mí proclamándose victoriosa.

Otra de las cosas que le gustaba hacer eran los famosos muñecos de nieve, miraba divertido como luchaba por hacer una gran bola para forma la base, pero una vez que lo lograba, desesperadamente hacia la otra bola gigante para ponerla sobre la que ya tenía. Acostumbraba cargarla para que pudiera colocar la última bola de nieve que seria la cabeza del hombre de las nieves. Me sentía tan bien al ver su sonrisa cuando lograba algo, poco después me abrazaba por su felicidad.

Al final del día nos recostábamos sobre la nieve, moviendo los brazos y piernas a los lados, formando ángeles, la imagen final me dejaba algo nostálgico, la figura que Renesmee había hecho era tan pequeña y frágil, mientras la mía, grande y alta, protectora, me hacían recordar a mi Bella como el ángel que ahora era.

Pero este invierno, no iba a ver ángeles de nieve, ni guerras, ni muñecos. Mi princesa había caído enfermera por un resfriado el cual se intensificaba pasando las horas. Pasaba mis noches en vela cuidándola, faltaba el trabajo para estar a su lado, siempre procuraba hacerla comer aunque no tuviera hambre y darle agua para que no se deshidratara. Al lado de su cama, sobre la mesa de noche, siempre me acordaba de que hubiera kleenex para cuando los necesitara. La temperatura bajaba cada vez más conforme la nieve se incrementaba. La arropaba con más de dos sabanas, hasta que a ella le dio fiebre. Después de eso me vi obligado a cubrirla solo con una, me partía verla temblar de frío. Cada día la metía a bañar con agua tibia, ella siempre me pedía que dejara salir mas agua caliente porque tenía mucho frío, pero no podía permitirlo por más que lo quisiera.

En su frente ponía un pañuelo húmedo que cambiaba cada media hora. Estaba preocupado, ya casi pasaba una semana y mi pequeña seguía enferma. Cuando dormía solo la veía respirara agitada, notaba su garganta congestionada y llena de flemas, su naricita se tapaba a cada rato por los mocos, escuchaba su tos rasposa y observaba su cuerpecito tiritar de frío….

La había llevado al medico envuelta en una manta, el doctor me había dicho que era muy común su resfriado y que con un temperatura agradable en casa se repondría, asimismo le tenia que dar medicamentos para aliviar la fiebre y la congestión. La visita al doctor se me había hecho tan familiar…

Seguí las instrucciones que me había dado, le di medicinas, y compre un aparato que regulaba la temperatura de las habitaciones, lo instale en la habitación de Renesmee, y le puse una temperatura de quince grados para empezar. Rogaba a Dios que la cuidara, que la protegiera, y que mejorara. También le pedía a nuestro ángel que le diera fuerzas, porque como ella lo había sido, Renesmee era una luchadora.

Durante un día mi niña pareció mejorar, poco después recayó. Seguía dándole su medicamento, poniéndole el pañuelo en la frente para bajar la fiebre, la seguía metiendo a la ducha con agua tibia… La desesperación se estaba apoderando de mí ser, Renesmee seguía tosiendo, respiraba con dificultad, y le costaba conciliar el sueño. En las noches estaba siempre a su lado, me quedaba dormido junto a ella, y cuando no lo estaba, revisaba su temperatura y pulso, el cual estaba muy débil.

Jamás iba a olvidar la mañana de Navidad, en la cual había entrado a la habitación de mi princesa con obsequios, le había comprado una casita de muñecas y un libro para colorear, y entonces la noté mas pálida, mas enferma… Mas demacrada como en el último día en que estuve con Bella…

Me senté a su lado en la orilla de la cama, sus ojos cerrados se abrieron lentamente para mirarme agonizante. La mire preocupado.

– ¿Cómo te encuentras, pequeña? – Pregunte con suavidad, poniendo mi mano en su frente para saber una vez cual seria su temperatura aproximada.

– Papi – Dijo ella débilmente –… ¿C-como era mami?

Por fin me había preguntado como era su madre, justamente cuando estaba enferma, en el día de Navidad. ¿Sería el momento apropiado? Claro, lo era. El mejor regalo que podía darle era el de saber de su madre.

– Mami era hermosa y bondadosa – Comencé – Se parece mucho a ti. La foto que esta en la entrada es de ella. – Poco a poco comencé a sentir el nudo en mi garganta – La amo demasiado, pero ella… Ella esta con Dios, en el cielo, nos cuida desde ahí.

– ¿C-como… como conociste a mami? – Pregunto ella apacible en su cama.

– En la Universidad... La había visto de lejos muchas veces, en unas ocasiones intercambiamos palabras, pero la conocí mejor una noche en que la había dejado plantada su cita. Después de mucho salir juntos, le propuse que se convirtiera en mi esposa y ella acepto. – Al cabo en que iba contando la _secuencia_ de mi vida mi voz se iba cortando y mis ojos se empañaban de lágrimas. – Poco después nos mudamos aquí y te concebimos. – Mire a mi hija – ¿Sabes, princesa? Mami pasó por mucho para lograr que tú estuvieras en este mundo.

Mi pequeña sonrío débilmente y escuchaba atenta a la historia.

– ¿Por qué mami no esta aquí, con nosotros, papi?

– Mami… – Hable con mi voz comenzando a distorsionarse, se estaba convierto en un hilo agudo – Mami dio la vida por ti, Renesmee, pudo sentirte durante todo el tiempo en que estuviste en su vientre, y pudo sentirte fuera, junto a ella. – Cerré los ojos con fuerza – Mami te amaba demasiado, por eso hizo aquello, pequeña.

– Papi… – Dijo susurrando… Tratando de no cerrar los ojos.

– Dime, tesoro.

– ¿C-como… se llamaba mami?

– Tu madre… – Tome aire – Se llamaba Bella. – Las lágrimas caían nuevamente por mis mejillas al revivir todo eso, la _secuencia _de todos los eventos; haberla conocido, haberme casado con ella, haberla amado…. Y haberla visto partir. Y porque Renesmee era Bella. Era dulce y frágil como ella.

Cuando me di cuenta mi niña también lloraba conmigo, ahora lo comprendía, extrañaba a su mami, siempre había sabido que tenia una, me tranquilizaba saber que ella supiera de su madre ahora.

– Papi – Me volvió a llamar entre lágrimas.

– Dime, preciosa – Dije limpiándole el rostro.

– Te quiero – Sonreí mientras lloraba, lo que no lograba entender es que mi bebe se estaba despidiendo.

– Yo también, pequeña. – Renesmee cerró los ojos decidida a dormir, yo le bese la frente y la arrope.

Me quede viéndola descansar, tan tranquila, y en un momento me pareció verla saludable, ya no estaba enferma y su temperatura era normal. Cuando volví a examinar su pulso mi corazón se acelero. Mi princesa se había ido con su mamá.

Ella lo había sabido, y lo único que había querido antes de morir era saber de su madre y decirme que me quería. Las lágrimas que se habían calmado volvieron a salir y me fui recostando sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de mi hija.

"Perdoname, princesa, perdona a tu padre..." Decía a mi pequeña que ahora residia en otro mundo. Trataba de pensar porque había pasado todo esto, ¿Por qué?

Lo que antes había comenzado como una vida de ensueño, poco a poco, se iba desmoronando, Dios había decidido que Bella debía de estar con Él, y después, Bella había querido conocer a su bebé.

¿Por qué a mi no me llevaban también?

Mi nenita en estos momentos ha de estar en los brazos de su madre, y juntas jugarían en el cielo, y yo había tomado mi decisión.

Toda esta _secuencia_, me había traído una vida llena de sentimientos. Aun mantenía el recuerdo de mi esposa, y aun me veía jugar en la nieve con mi pequeña, pero estaría con ellas.

Pronto.

Miraba la cuidad desde lo alto del edificio de la compañía en la que había trabajado, miraba por ultima vez la cuidad, llenándome la mente de todo lo que había vivido y pensando en lo que vendría.

Tome aire y cerré los ojos.

Estire mis brazos hacia los lados, y con serenidad di mi ultimo suspiro.

Y entonces, desaparecí.

**

* * *

  
**

¡Hola gente! Despues de una semana (bueno, cerca de dos semanas) de arduo trabajo, les traigo Sequentia.

Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado, asi mismo agradezco que me hayan invitado al concurso ya que si no fuera por ellas nunca me habria pasado por la mente esta idea.

Jajaja, sin mas que decir, nos despedimos y nos seguimos leyendo!

Att: NighStar.007

(P.D: Quiero agradecer a mi amiga Ivonne por ayudarme y soportarme durante las veces en que le decia por messenger "leelo y dime que tal!")


End file.
